Old friends, Old enemies
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. An old enemy returns which threatens Nightwing's family's life. But when an old forgotten friend returns...things begin to happen. Is she who she says she is and will Nightwing call upon the remaining Titans for help to save his family? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: My take on How Long is Forever, from Teen Titans. 

Chapter 1

She steped towards the wormhole, uneasily, she turned to face her friends."Please, must this really be our future?" she asked pleadingly. No one responded. "Is there nothing I can do to change it?" Nightwing slowly walked towards her, and looked at her, closely in the eye.  
"I'm sorry, Star. There isn't time." he gently took her hand and placed the clock that Warp had stolen, for a moment she lowers her head in defeat. Nightwing places a friendly hand on her shoulder, as she slowly looks up at him. She smiled at him tenderly, tears forming in her eyes. Knowing she was ready, he took a few steps back, joining the broken team. She took a step foward towards the wormhole and disappeared in a flash of light. Beast Boy looked uncertainly at the baby.  
"Who's up for baby-sitting?"  
"I'm heading back to Gotham," Nightwing simply said.  
"But-" Cyborg started.  
"We didn't make any promises getting back. And anyway, I have business to take care off." he turned his back on the group before disappearing into the dark.  
"Well?" Beast Boy looks hopefully at the remaining team mates.  
"I'm up for it," Raven said quietly.  
"Me too," Cyborg smiled.

"So, she came back?" Batgirl's voice asked, through the communicator.  
"She went back," Nightwing responded, "Now where is he?"  
"Where do you think he is?" she asked, heatedly, "He's with them." he could hear a couple of grunts in the background.  
"Need a hand?" he asked, quietly.  
"No," she responded, "All done here. Look, just call him when he gets back, O.K? He just retreated up there when he heard you were paying a visit."  
"I think I'll wait."  
"Your death wish," Batgirl muttered.

"Do you think anyone would adopt him?" Beast Boy asked, as they dropped the baby Warp at the orphange.  
"Maybe, if he's lucky." Raven muttered, as they headed back towards the destroyed tower.  
"What should we do now?" Beast Boy asked quietly, the snow seemed thicker than usual.  
"Survive the cold winter's night," Cyborg murmured. They slowly reached the tower, both Beast Boy and Raven gasped at it's apparent state.  
"I can't believe it..." Raven murmured.  
"Neither can I." Beast Boy nodded.  
"The rooms are the only thing intact," Cyborg sighed quietly.

Oracle, well known to help in the cyber world, rested her head gently on the key board in the batcave. Batgirl and Robin had taken off earlier, cutting off their com-links. She smiled grimly to herself. 'They're all becoming like him.' After hearing from the boy wonder, Starfire had returned, Batman had quickly took refudge to the Justice League tower. Slowly she lifted her head, from the key board, at the sound of a soft beep. It was Nightwing.  
"Yeah?" she asked, pressing the button.  
"Anything I need to know?" he asked.  
"Batgirl probaly mentioned it already, but Batman's up with the League."  
"She mentioned it," Nightwing sighed, "And both aren't responding, why?"  
"Being stubborn," Oracle simply responded, leaning back on her chair, "How've you been, former boy-wonder?"  
"Fine. Just took care of some business at Jump City."  
"I heard, so she came back, huh?"  
"We sent her back."  
"Shouldn't time for us change than?" Orcale murmured, typing a few things in the bat-computer.  
"If time were to change, it would have done so by now."  
"You have a point there," Oracle sighed, pushing up her glasses, that was slipping of her nose.  
"I think I'll be heading back to the Haven," Nightwing announced, bored, before cutting his line. Oracle sighed, turning around to see Alfred approaching her.  
"They'll never change," the English butler sighed.  
"They are Bruce's kids," she added, she stole a quick glance at her old costume, which still hung, next to Dick's old Robin suit.  
"A lot has happened." Alfred murmured, following her gaze.  
"It's been a long time," she added, "Life has been busy for all of us." smiling at the aging man that stood behind her, Barbara Gordon patted the butler before walking out of the cave. It had been almost three years since she gave up the role of Batgirl. Another girl, however, found her way to the life of Batgirl, steeling the suit, avenging the murmuder of her parents. Cassandra Cain, however didn't stay at Wayne Manor, but with Barbara at her apartment, where she learnt the skills of original Batgirl.

Raven studied her old bed room. Cyborg was right, the rooms were the only thing that hadn't been destroyed. She slowly glided past old belongings she had left behind. She stopped short at a picture that had been taken many years ago, before Starfire's disappearance. She closed her eyes, remembering that Nightwing... Robin tried endlessly to search for their lost friend, till eventually, as months went by he gave up. She remembered Beast Boy leaving the group to fight crime on his own, before joining the 'show-biz'. Cyborg had remained in the tower, having no where else to go, and also hoping that one-day the group would get back together. Opening her eyes, she slowly picked up the pickture, rubbing the dust it had collected away. Maybe there was hope. Maybe Starfire was still out there, waiting to be found. And maybe, maybe one day the group would one day get back together.

Beast Boy walked around the tower. Almost everything had been destroyed. He shivered, as he walked past broken windows,  
which reminded him of the Titans broken friendship. Moments later he found himself back in the main room. He remembered this place clearly, especially the times where he would argue with Cyborg with what to eat. His smile faded, when he remembered the last time when Starfire was here. He was arguing with Cyborg over the game station, when Raven had refused to give him back his nail clipper. Robin was playing at the boom box, the music blaring. Starfire was still new to the human custom.  
"I guess she'll know..." he said to himself, before heading back to his room.

Dick Grayson stared quietly out the window, he still could see the snow decending from the sky. He was still in shock, seeing his oldest friend suddenly appear. Robin had quickly called him about spotting Starfire looking for help. Dick knew very well that Oracle... Barbara was upset about this. Especially the feelings he had harboured, along time ago for his alien friend. What troubled him more was the fact Barbara had suddenly become quiet. Usually when he contacted her this late, she was still full of energy, and would talk to her heart's content. He glanced uncertainly at the invitation that sat on the kitchen table. Barbara had sent it to him, weeks before. Bruce had asked him to spend Christmas with the family. He knew very well, everyone was expecting him to be there. Tim Drake, his younger brother, Cassandra, the new Batgirl that looked up to him, and especially Barbara, who still wanted to be part of his life, no matter how many times he mistreated her. 'She never really knows when to give up,' he smiled to himself. He still loved her, but with the enemies he had made here at Bludhaven, he didn't want his family to get hurt by these people, though they were nothing compared to the Joker. Something in his guts told him that one of them would get hurt, if they ever met up with these people, and he didn't want to take that risk, not after what happened to Starfire...

"I had enough of this," Robin grunted, kicking Two Face in the guts as hard as he could. The villian groaned in pain, as he hit the ground. Robin quickly tied up the villian and disappeared before the Gotham Police arrived. After Commissioner James Gordon retired, Commissioner Caroline Greenway took charge, destroying the legendary bat-signal. Lucky for the dark knights, some of Gotham's Police still respect the fact that they help fight the villians who roam the streets, and go against Greenway's orders to arrest them if spotted. Hidden in the shadows, he witnessed the police praising what had happened, before they arrived. He smiled to himself, these people were new to the force, he could tell. 'Maybe they aren't so bad,' he concluded to himself, 'the detectives trained them well,'

"Thought I'd never see the day," Wally West whistled over the phone, "So, where's he now?"  
"Back at the Haven," Barbara sighed, "You know him, always runs away."  
"How did he take it though?"  
"I'm not sure exactly, he didn't stay on too long to chat." Barbara sighed, resting her arms on the balcony railing.  
"Do you think it'd be a good idea for me to check up on him?"  
"I don't think so. Running away means, 'Back off, I need time to think,'." Wally laughed at her impersination of the man that had walked out of her life.  
"You still got it in you, Red."  
"I know," she smiled to herself.  
"So, is he coming this year?"  
"I don't think so, he hasn't got back to me about it, which normally means no." Barbara closed her eyes breifly, when Wally didn't respond, "It's going to be another quiet Christmas."  
"I'm going to talk to him, despite what he may do to me, I'm going to make him come."  
"Wally, I-" Wally had already hung up. Groaning, Barbara pressed the off button on the cordless phone and walked back to the warm apartment. She noticed that Batgirl... Cassandra was already in her room, fast asleep. She wrapped the black robe around herself tightly, as a slight chill filled the room. She turned around to find an opened window.  
"Hello?" she whispered awkwardly, "Is anyone there?" when no responce came, she made her way to the window and shut it tightly. Shaking her head, dismisivly, she went to bed.

He awoke at the sound of crashing. Cautiously, Cyborg followed the sounds, to the main room, where most of the furniture had been destroyed.  
"Who's there?" he asked, his voice dangerous. When no one responded, he noticed some of his robotic repairers had been destroyed. "Anyone there?" he asked. Slowly a figure came out, her clothes had been torn, but unmistakenly it was her.  
"Cyborg?" she asked. She even sounded the same.  
"Starfire? Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

digi-gal-rox: pls R&R!

Chapter 2

"Who's there?" Cyborg asked, his voice dangerous. When no one responded, he noticed some of his robotic repairers had been destroyed. "Anyone there?" he asked again. Slowly a figure came out. Her clothes were torn, but unmistakenly it was her, their lost friend.  
"Cyborg?" she asked. She even sounded the same.  
"Starfire? Is that you?" his voice almost a whisper.  
"It is you!" she exclaimed, "Tell me, friend, what has happened?"

Tim Drake stared blankly out the window. Outside, everythig was crystal clear, however inside was not. The dark gloomy manor appeared to be gloomier than ever. Barbara had made an effort to brighten up the room, but it didn't work. He glanced at Cassandra who seemed pre-occupied with books piled on her left, Alfred had been dusting the phone for the past hour, hoping someone would call. Barbara had took refudge to the batcave, helping the League with the current villian they were taking care off. He sighed heavily.  
"He's not coming, is he?" he asked.  
"He never comes," Cassandra muttered, who decided to put her book aside and stare at the entrace to the cave. They both heard Alfred leave the room, giving up, yet another day.  
"He still has hope," Tim commented, quietly. A figure outside caught his eye, he straightened up, rubbing his eyes. But who ever was there had already disappeared.  
"What is it?" Cassandra had suddenly appeared next to him.  
"I'm not sure..." he murmured, pressing his nose against the window, trying to find the figure again.

"Talk to me," said Oracle, pressing the blinking button.  
"We have a problem," Cybrog's voice jumpped in.  
"Spill,' she said, distractedly, typing something into the computer.  
"She's back," Cyborg said, uneasily.  
"Who?" she asked, turning around to find Alfred behind her, offering her a cup of coffee.  
"Starfire." Cyborg said, slowly, "She's back." Oracle stopped breathing, her eyes widened.  
"What?" she asked meakly.  
"I don't believe it myself, but DNA proves it." Oracle had remained quiet for a moment, Alfred had disappeared once again. She straightened herself up, taking off her glasses.  
"I'll look into it," she said, after a moment of silence, before Cyborg could respond, she had already cut the line. As much as her relationship with the alien girl wasn't that good, she knew Dick would be over whelmed about her return.  
"What are you going to do?" Tim was at the stairwell, arms folded, Cassandra behind him.  
"I'll call Dick and let him know," she said quietly, turning her back on the two, "And giving my word, I'm going to look into it." They both watched in silence as Oracle started her work. The young Batgirl glanced nervously at Tim, who shook his head. There was nothing they could do to help her, or stop her. Sighing, he left; Cassandra following at his feet.

Dick Grayson glared at the phone, as it rang again. It seemed like the hundredth time she had called. He didn't want to believe that his long lost friend had suddenly returned. He'd given up hope years ago, and there was no way she would suddenly returned. His best friend, Wally, sat nervously in front of him, as they both stared at the phone.  
"Just answer it already!" Wally cried out.  
"It's probaly just an excuse," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. Wally watched as Dick left the room.  
"If you don't, I will!" he called after him. Before Dick could come back for a responce, the red-headed man had already answered the phone.  
"Finally!" Barbara's voice cried out. Dick glowered at his friend, it was on speaker.  
"So, is it true, Red?" Wally asked, eyeing Dick carefully.  
"Wally! What are you...- never mind." Barbara sighed, "I got files here in front of me. Aparently it's true. The little lost alien is back. You hear that Dick!" she added, heatedly.  
"Are you sure?" Wally asked.  
"Stone sent me the DNA samples. And he's right." Barbara sighed.  
"Something's bothering you," Wally sighed, "What is it?"  
"There's a new villian here," Barbara replied, reluctantly, "He's been... y'know what, Wally? I'll tell you when you get here."  
"But-"  
"I think Robin and Batgirl can handle it," the woman cut in, "And anyway, Cassandra's looking foward to see you again. She loved the present you gave her last year"  
"That was because she kept nagging me about getting her that," Wally responded, darkly.  
"Take care," Barbara laughed, "And I'm sending the info to you, Dick. If you bother actually looking at it." she added, her voice serious.  
"Wait-" Dick opened his mouth, but Barbara had already hung up.

"Please, tell me, what has happened to Robin?" she asked, as Beast Boy placed a blanket over her.  
"A lot had happened Star," Cyborg sighed, "The Titans doesn't exist anymore."  
"What do you mean they don't exist, they must-"  
"After your disappearace, everything just fell apart," Raven cut in, "We're the remaining team."  
"Please, tell me what has happened to Robin."  
"He left us, a long time ago." Beast Boy sighed. Starfire's eyes widened with shock. Why would Robin leave the group? She remembered clearly the promise he made that they would be friends forever. How could he break his promise?

He watched her carefully, was she entered the apartment. She was the only one who had the answers. He would make him pay for what he had done. If he wasn't mistaken, she would be the perfect victim. When the time is right, his plan would be executed. He smiled to himself. The camera watched her everymove, as she paced up and down.  
"He will pay," he smiled. He looked at another screen, where Tim was training himself out in the yard. "The new Robin" he smirked. He was going to make his family suffer, he was going to make him suffer.

He read the files again. He still couldn't believe it, she was back. It had been almost tweenty years, since her disappearance. Batman had reluctantly help him search for the alien girl, but Batgirl however took refudge to help Superman and Supergirl at Metropilis at that time. He couldn't blame Barbara though, he had hurt her and it wasn't the first time he'd done that. He remembered after that, she stayed there for a couple of years before returning home. But when they both decided to give their relationship another go, he once again hurt her. That was when everything changed. She retired from her role as Batgirl, becoming Oracle. She adopted a girl, Cassandra who took over the role as Batgirl. Dick smiled to himself, Barbara had grown a lot since than. He knew she still wanted to give him another go, but he couldn't trust him self. He knew in the prosess, he'd hurt her again.

"So, who's the guy?" Wally asked, a tray of tea in his hand.  
"Stalker, actually." Barbara sighed, greatfully taking the cup, "He's been here for the past month."  
"And you didn't find out sooner?"  
"Well, he wasn't doing anything harmfull, till a few nights ago."  
"What did he do?" he asked alarmed.  
"He was here," she sighed, pointed to the window that she had found opened a few nights before.  
"Why didn't you say so on the phone."  
"I didn't want Dick involved," she responded, "He's too busy pinning over the loss of Starfire, again."  
"Do you know anything else about this guy?"  
"No," she shook her head, "All I know is that he's not new to this. But what I don't get is what he wants with me."  
"Hey, you are after all-" he started.  
"But not everyone knows!" she cut in, "I'm really scared, Wally. I've never been this scared before in my life. Batman suggested I stay at the Manor for my own protection."  
"But?" Wally asked, his voice worried.  
"He's also watching Tim and Cassie."  
"That's not good," Wally sighed. "Barbara... there's not much I can do about it, you have to tell Dick. He knows the underworld well."  
"He already has enough to deal with," Barbara said quietly, "He's probaly going to see Starfire for himself."  
"Your life is at stake here, Barb! If you don't tell him, I will!"  
"Than tell him, I'm not going to say anything!" Barbara cried out, before disappearing to her room. Wally watched in defeat. Barbara had a point, Dick was too busy pinning over the lost of Starfire, and now probaly going to see for himself that she was back and well. He wanted to respect Barbara's wishes, but he felt that Dick had to know. Grabbing the phone he dialed the number.

"Yeah?" Dick answered the phone distractedly, focussing all hia attention on the computer.  
"We have a problem," Wally greeted with caution.  
"What is it?"  
"Barb has a stalker. But not only her, your family as well." Wally said quickly, hoping Barbara wouldn't pick up on the other line.  
"What?" Dick asked, tearing his eyes of the computer.  
"It just started a few nights ago, she wouldn't tell me when-"  
"Why didn't she say something!" Dick cried out.  
"She didn't want you to get involve, 'cause of the Starfire thing, and-"  
"Tell her, that I'm over the Starfire 'thing', O.K? I was very surprised when she suddenly appeared, but that doesn't mean-"  
"Evidence shows otherwise," Wally cut in. Dick sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
"What is it you want me to do than?" he asked.  
"Marry her," Wally said sarcastically, "What do you think?"  
"There's nothing happening in the underworld, if that's what you wanted." Dick replied, before he could say something else, he heard the phone click.  
"Get off my damn phone, Wally!"  
"No way!" Wally cried out, "He's going to find out weather you like it or not!"  
"If you say anything, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.  
"Uh..." Dick started.  
"Damn it Barbara, if you do't do anything about it-"  
"I am doing something about it!" she cut in, "I'm going to-"  
"Don't bull shit me," Wally exclaimed, "I know you're going to lock yourself up in there anyway."  
"O.K, guys-" Dick said awkwardly.  
"Shut up!" Barbara snapped, "Wally, hang up now, or I'll pull the plug!"  
"Oh please, I'll just call him at the Manor than!"  
"You do that, and I will kill you with my own two hands!"  
"Like you have the guts!" Wally shot back.  
"Both of you, shut it!" Dick exclaimed, "You both sound like two year olds."  
"You stay out of it," Barbara warned.  
"I'm already apart of it," Dick sighed, "Go to the manor, and Wally, I'm counting on you to take her there."  
"Oh please, I can-" Barbara started.  
"I'll meet the both of you there," Dick cut in. He waited for Barbara to respond, but instead she hung up.  
"She won't like it," Wally sighed, "I'll see you in a bit."

digi-gal-rox: next chapter will be up soon. don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

digi-gal-rox: sorri it took so long to update. have a mid year exam coming up. plz be patient!

Chapter 3

"Woah, what are you doing here!" Tim asked, answering the door.  
"Ha, ha," Dick said sarcastically, entering the dark manor. He could see that Barbara had made an attempt to brighten up the place.  
"I'm serious," Tim said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Wally called," the older man responded, "Seems like you have a stalker,"  
"Dick!" a young woman screamed, running down the corridors, before jumping at him. Tim smirked, as Dick struggled to get the young girl off him, as she pulled him into a bear hug. Alfred came, moments later, a warm smile on his face.  
"It's good to see you again, Master Richard," the butler greeted.  
"Good to see you as well, Al." Dick smiled, when Cassandra finally let go off the older man.  
"Your rooms been set up, already sir." Alfred nodded, carrying the duffle bag, Dick had brought over. Wally and Barbara appeared moments later. Barbara seemed a lot calmer now, as she greeted Dick warmly.  
"What did you do?" he asked Wally, when Barbara disappeared with Cassandra to the back yard.  
"I didn't do anything," Wally grinned, "I think she's just glad you're here."  
"Are you sure?" he asked, cautiously.  
"I'm sure," Wally laughed, "She's just been really stressed lately, that's all."  
"Stressed? About what?"  
"Whoever's after her," Wally sighed, "Don't get me wrong, after the phone call, her mood was a lot better, which suprised me."  
"She really wanted me here, huh?" Dick smiled, as both men headed for the back yard, where they both witness Barbara getting attacked by Cassandra and Tim.

Starfire walked around her room, again. Everything remained the same, however outside things had been destroyed. From what her friends told her, Robin gave up searching for her after many months of searching. She sighed, as she lied down on her bed. Her friends were different. She couldn't remember what happened after she jumpped in after Warp, when he stole the clock, everything that happened the last tweenty years was a blank. She looked at the group photo the wall behind her. Everyone looked so happy than. She wondered why they couldn't be happy now. She could hear her friends refurnishing the destroyed tower. Maybe there was hope. If Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were able to get back together, maybe Robin would come back as well.

"So, that's it?" she asked, after re-reading the data that was sent to her.  
"For now," Batman grunted.  
"You should come back, Bruce." she sighed, "He's here."  
"I have other businesses to take care of, Orcale." he responded, his voice calm.  
"The kids miss you, Bruce." Orcale murmured, before Batman cut the line. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.  
"How's he been doing?" she turned around to find Dick standing right behind.  
"Grumpy," she replied.  
"I can see that," he chuckled.  
"He misses you though, even though he won't admit it," Barbara smiled, cocking her head to the side, "Thought I never see the day, though."  
"Ha, ha," Dick responded, flatly.  
"So, when are you going to see the regrouped Titans?" she asked, pulling herself up from the chair.  
"Not for a while," Dick murmured, following Barbara out of the cave, "There's a few things I have to take care of here,"  
"Tim and Cassie can handle it,"  
"You could always use and extra pair of hands," he said, matter of factly.  
"The Flash," Barbara shrugged.  
"I know what you're doing," Dick muttered, "And it won't work."  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, curiously.  
"Don't play dumb," he muttered. Barbara looked at him oddly, before they both headed for the dining room, where Alfred layed a wonderous meal.

Starfire squinted her eyes as the sun streamed into her room. Reluctantly she got out of bed, and headed to the main room, where she found Cyborg reading the paper.  
"Morning," Beast Boy greeted, from the kitchen. She smiled weakly at her friends. The room still remained a mess.  
"Please, have you found anything on Robin?"  
"Yeah, he has a new name. Nightwing." cyborg said quietly.  
"Where is he now?"  
"Not sure," Cyborg responded, "Where ever he is, he sure knows how to keep a low profile."

"You're late," Commissioner Caroline Greenway snapped, as Barbara Gordon entered the small office.  
"And a good morning to you to," Barbara muttered, "Is there something you need?" she asked, seating behind the computer.  
"Where are those dark knights, that keep fighting off my foes."  
"Who knows," the red-headed woman shrugged, "Hiding, maybe stalking you."  
"I don't have time for jokes, Detective." Greenway growled.  
"And I don't have time chasing down masked people, I have a job, Commissioner. And it's my job to ensure the saftey of Gotham."  
"It's my job to make sure those people don't hurt Gotham." Greenway narrowed her eyes, before leaving Barbara's small office. Renee Montoya came in moments later.  
"What was that about?"  
"She's still after file," Barbara sighed, "I ain't giving her anything."  
"She'll fire you, you realise."  
"I'll live," she shrugged.

He watched carefully as Cassandra punch the bag roughly. Her methods were very different from Barbara's. The new Batgirl had a lot of guts, and wasn't afraid of fighting dirty while training. But from what Tim said, she controls herself out in the field.  
"She's as good as Barb," Tim murmured.  
"I suppose," Dick shrugged. It was late in the afternoon, and Alfred had gone out to buy food supplies for yet another week. Wally had taken off to pick up Barbara from the station, while the remaining stayed behind in boredom.  
"I don't remember ever being this bored," Tim yawned, lieing on the sofa. Cassandra stopped her training and join the two men at the old sofa that Bruce had placed in the cave, many years ago.  
"You're the one telling me," Dick muttered, "It's always been this boring for me, growing up here."  
"We'd better head up," Tim sighed. Obidiently, they all got up and headed for the stair well.

She walked down the familiar streets of Jump City. Everything was the same, yet also different. Most of her favourite shops had been closed down, other's remained empty. She hugged herself tighly. She was amazed what could happen in tweenty years, there was so much for her to learn still.  
"Heh, heh, I hope it works," someone muttered, while throwing snowballs at the run down Wayne Enterprice.  
"I wonder if things still work in there!" another exclaimed. Starfire watched sadly as no one came to stop the teenagers destroying the building.

Wally West poked his head into yet another empty room. Sighing he turned to face Barbara shaking his head.  
"Empty as well? Where could they have gone to!"  
"If it's tricks, I'm gonna do something I know I'll regret."  
"You, me- we'll be doing the same thing," Barbara muttered, turning around.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Hm..." she narrowed her eyes, "They're hiding from us."  
"I wonder what gave that away," Wally rolled his eyes.  
"Get your butts out here now, you guys! We don't have time for games!" she shouted, but know responce.  
"I don't like the looks of this," Wally murmured, as they headed back to the library. Before they could take another step, Alfred, Dick, Cassandra and Tim all stood there, grinning. Trying to contain her anger, Barbara clenched her fist, while trying to smile at the same time.  
"You guys are so dead," Wally muttered, "This is no time for games."  
"Y'know what?" Tim asked, still grinning, "Barb needs to lighten up."  
"Oh I'll lighten up," Barbara growled, "Once I kick all your-" she was cut off by Cassandra happily screaming out of the room. Tim too, took off, while Alfred stood remaining calm.  
"If you ask me, it was their fault."  
"I know Alfred," Barbara muttered, when Wally took of after the two young knights. Dick smiled weakly at the angered red-headed woman.  
"I think I'm just gonna-"  
"Don't even think of leaving," Barbara narrowed her eyes.  
"Not my idea, Barb." Dick put his arms up in defence."  
"Don't play dumb with me. This has your name written all over it!"  
"Think about what you're doing," Dick laughed weakly, as the red-headed woman screamed, chasing after him.

Raven starred out the window, over looking the dark city. 'How could this have happened?' she wondered, 'The city's changed so much!' She sighed, glancing at the mess that still remained in the main room. All technologies in the room, remained damaged, and there was nothing they could do to repair it. Slowly she removed her hood, to stare at her reflection.  
"We have to do something," she murmured to herself.

He smiled secretly to himself, as he watched the snowball fight between the two red-heads and the rest of the group. She had all the answer he needed about him, however he knew she wasn't going to give up precious information that easily especially when her life was at stake. But still, he wanted him, and the only way to get him, was through her. He narrowed his eyes, watching the red-headed woman, Barbara Gordon, there was something about this woman that intrigged him, but what could it be? He smiled to himself, tracing his finger against the woman's close up. Soon, she'll be within his graps, and he would pay.

He crept silently into the manor. 'Good, they're still asleep,' he smiled to himself, as he made his way to the stairs. However, his trip was cut short, when a familiar figure grodily walked down the stairs.  
"Dick?" he murmured, surprised. The man instantly reacted, hearing the voice.  
"Who's there!" Dick demanded. Slowly a man came from the shadows, revealing himself. "Oh my god,"  
"What's going on!" Tim yelled, running down the corridor. Dick flinched.  
"Dick... Tim..."  
"Bruce?" Tim gasped, his mouth hanging open, "What the hell happened to you?"  
"Oracle told me about the stalker. I just had a run in with him." Bruce groaned, clutching to his arm in pain.  
"Who is he?" Dick asked. Bruce opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. "Bruce, who the hell is he?"  
"Slade."

digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** just to let you know I AM NOT A DICK/BABS BASHER NOR AM I A ROBIN(NIGHTWING)/STARFIRE FAN, this is just a different type of story i am trying out. thought i had originally planned for this to be a dick/babs pairing, like i said i wanted it to be a different fic compared to all my other fics where i spent most of the fic focusing on dick/babs. anyways... here is a new chapter. finally!

* * *

Chapter 4

"The tower looks so much better," Beast Boy said, proudly. Raven glanced at the over weight green man, oddly.  
"It's still the same, just with new furniture."  
"I'm trying to think positively here, Rae." Beast Boy scowled.  
"How can we, without Nightwing?" Starfire asked, quietly, emerging from the shadows.  
"You have to realize something, Star." Raven sighed, "A lot has happened since your disappearance. He's moved on."  
"But he made a promise! He promised we would be friends forever!"  
"Not all promises can be kept, Star." Beast Boy murmured.  
"But... why not?" she asked, sadly. She could feel her eyes swelling up.  
"Because. Because people move on, because memories remain in the past... because things happen for a reason." Raven sighed, "That's something you can not change. Something no one can change."

She pulled her jacket around herself, tightly. It was still snowing. Just before, Dick had called about Bruce's return, and his run in with Slade. She knew instantly, Dick's old foe wanted him, but why was he watching everyone else? Cassandra kept closly by her side, as they walked towards the door. A lot had been on her mind, since Dick's arrival, but now, with Starfire back, she couldn't help wonder if Dick would return to his lost love. Alfred opened the door before the bell could be rung.  
"Ms. Gordon, Ms. Cain." Alfred smiled, letting the women in. "They're in the library." Barbara only nodded, as she headed towards the library, Cassandra running beside her.

"Slade?!" Barbara's eyes went wide. Bruce nodded, as Dick paced up and down impatiently.  
"After all this time, why now?!" Dick asked loudly, his fist clenced. Barbara bit her lip nervously before focusing her attention to the fire place.  
"I don't think he's after us." she said, "Maybe he's only doing this to provoc you." Dick starred at her. "I mean, it's not like he's done this before." He grinded his teeth.  
"You don't know him like I do!" he accused. She remained calm.  
"That maybe true, but if he was really after us, he'd done something by now."  
"It's not like him," Dick fought back. "He'll wait than he'll strike." Cassandra looked at Tim hopefully, who like Bruce remianed quiet. Grumbling, the young girl made herself comfortable.  
"It's weird," the young girl said, "How he appears straight away after the return of that girl." Barbara and Dick's eyes shot up.  
"Maybe he's looking for her?" Barbara suggested.  
"He's aim was not only to bring me down, but also the Titans." Dick added. "And since her disappearance, the Titans did disbanded... but now that she's back..."  
'-he thinks that the Titans may regroup!"  
"I have to call them," Dick muttered, walking away. Barbara watched sadly as he dissapeared out the door. Bruce looked up eyeing the fire place carefully.  
"He maybe more than just after the Titans." he said. "He may also be after you." he added looking at Barbara.

"What do you think will happen?" Cassandra asked quietly. Tim looked down at her before shrugging.  
"You're asking the wrong guy, Cassie." he muttered. "Maybe Wally will know."  
"I already asked him. He said to ask you." she grinned. Tim frowned.  
"All I can say is that one will surely get hurt." Tim said quietly. "That's how it always is. One of them gets hurt, while the other..." he trailed off. "We can't get involve now. This is their problem not ours."  
"Their's as in...?"  
"The Titans. This is their guy. Their problem."  
"But Bruce said-"  
"Once it happens, than we do something about it. Right now all we can do is protect her. They on the other, need to do something about this."

"Something isn't right," the officer murmured starring out the window.  
"What are you talking about?" Greenway asked. The officer shrugged.  
"I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen, affecting us all."  
"We're cops, officer." Greeway narrowed her eyes. "We don't go by feelings. We go by evidence, do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am."

She wrapped her jacket around herself. Turning around slightly, she could see him talking on the phone, to them. The Titans. With a small sigh, she returned her gaze to her front, breathing in the cold air. Snow drifted to the floor with very little grace, but regardless of what Gotham had become, it was still their home. Her home. It wasn't long ago that her father had died, leaving behind not only her, but her step mother and half sister. Sacrifice... She felt someone approach her from behind. Turning around slightly, she saw Wally with a small smile on her face.  
"I heard from the kids," he said, joining her outside. "You doing O.K?"  
"He'll go back to her, in the end right?" she asked. Wally hesitated. "Be honest with me, Wally. He'll go back to her, after all of this, right?"  
"Yeah," he said regretfully. She nodded grimly.  
"Some part of me always thought he'd try and change that future, but I guess I was wrong. Future is future." Wally opened his mouth to respond but shut it. He looked at her sadly.  
"He still cares, y'know." her eyes fell.  
"It won't be strong enough to keep me here." she said quietly. Wally looked at her surprised.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Sarah wants to move. She's asked me to follow." Barbara responded.  
"And are you?" she nodded.  
"She maybe my step-mum, but she's all the family I have left. I won't loose her too, like I lost dad."  
"Do... they know?"  
"Obviously Cassie knows," Barbara smiled wryly, "She's more than happy to come. I think she mentioned something about having a normal crime-free life..." she paused, "The other's don't."  
"Do... you plan on telling them?"  
"Maybe... but not now. Not till this fight is over." she sighed heavily. "I love him. And I'll always will. But I have to get out of here." she looked up to the sky, hugging herself. "I have to get out of here, there's too many painful memories here, that'll always haunt me."  
"When... does Sarah plan on leaving?"  
"As soon as this whole thing is over." she said. "And do me a favor, don't tell Dick about this."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** well that's it for now. will update soon. -V- Peace out! 


End file.
